The Pleasure Dressed in Black
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: ANOTHER YAOI. Omg, this is a request, had to do it. Rated R for slashieness. Oh, and sex, read, it is awsome. Pairing is so unexpected. Not. one chapter, come on, its short.


Disclaimer: I don't own the gorillaz.

Okay, this was a request that was made a long time ago. I made this story, like, that day, but, I never posted it, I am so sorry, GorillazbiggestfanJasmin. I am also sorry if I spelled your name wrong. Haha, but, like I said, I hope you like. This is a bit different then the normal Yaoi's you all read. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Pleasure Dressed in black

2D smiled lightly as he turned the corner of the hall, and opened his bedroom door. 2D's eyes shot to his bed. They went wide when he saw who was in it.

The band player lay on 2D's bed, with only pants on. His chest and the rest of him were exposed to the zombie like man.

The man that had been on 2D's bed got up. He swayed over to 2D with a bit of a drunk to him.

2D watched the older man in shock as he approached 2D and giving his heart a jump by saying, "2D, ya weren't that nice today."

2D couldn't help but try and back up. "Ya, ha, um, that because…um…"

The man stopped 2D by locking lips with him. The man drew the very breath from 2D, "For this bands lead singer, I think I can let it go."

2D was being over come with smells of pure strong cologne. It had to be males, not even a girl butch enough would dare to wear this smell. 2D inhaled the smell and nearly became intoxicated.

The strong band member that was now trying to take off 2D's shirt was now, trying to take off 2D's shirt. The man gave a huff when 2D grabbed onto his hands and then stopped the hands pursuit.

The man put up with it but grabbed 2D and brought him over to his bed. He laid 2D down and began to crawl on top of him when he heard the singers voice say, "A-are ya sure?"

The man drew up and gave 2D a thoughtful look, "I am 100 sure luv." With that the man leaned down and kissed his neck. Letting his tongue tickle over and trace out 2D's earlobe. He earned a shudder and a low gurgling moan from the Essex man.

2D allowed his shirt to be taken off as the man helped him. With that pesky article of clothing gone, it was time for the next…the pants.

2D's long, cut-up jeans were tight on him. The man gave a laugh at why 2D wore the tighter pants. He had said that he was too thin for boy jeans. The band member didn't really care though, it was a fad anyway here in Essex.

But anyway, the man played with one of 2D's nipples, using his tongue. And fiddled with the other with his hand.

2D arched his back when one of the man's hands traveled down to his belt lock. The man not moving away from the hard little nipple in his mouth. 2D moaned louder.

The man reached down and forced 2D's pants off. His mouth beginning to go south as well, leaving soft kisses as he traveled down.

2D groaned in pleasure as he felt the band member below him take his dick in his mouth. The black hair moved a bit as the person who owned it looked up at 2D. Giving a smile was all 2D got.

2D felt his member begin to tense as he felt the soft trained tongue begin to sweep over him. He arched up when he felt a finger slide into him.

The man began to use one hand to thrust into 2D's anal as the other hand helped his tongue message 2D's unit.

2D began to feel his body tense and throb at the teasing he was getting from his partner.

The man above felt this in a way and stopped. He had 2D turn over, making his backside vulnerable.

2D felt the man ease in, becoming filled with the other man's unit. 2D gasped when the man went deeper in.

The man soon settled, waiting for 2D to become ready.

After a few seconds, the man pulled out and then thrusted back in. He repeated again. And again. And again.

Soon, 2D was begging to be stroked. The dark haired man grabbed 2D and began to stroke him in the rhythms of his thrusts.

2D gave a shrill scream as the man above him picked up his pace again.

2D could feel himself getting close to climax and began to pant.

The man above him did the same.

As 2D cam, he gave a yell to remind the man behind him know he was spent. Half a second later the man cam inside of 2D. He drew out slowly and slumped to the side, bringing 2D into his arms.

2D gleamed at the man, "Ya wen' a lot longer then normal Russ. I think its cause ya lost all the weight."

The black man gave 2D a gentle smile, "Worth every second luv." Then Russel and 2D fell asleep, side by side.

The End.

There are you all happy? I had to do this for a friend of mine, (GorillazbiggestfriendJasmin) Gave me this idea. Hehe. She is awesome. If any of you have any requests that you might want to send, you can private message me, if I like, ill do. Nothing ever sounds stupid. Well, except for talking marshmallows, they are. But anyway, Noodle's been buggen me to write her a fic, so, bye for now.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Settle into me. Then slowly take me away.


End file.
